Cali Coleman
'''Cali Coleman '''is a minor character in Chinlim Saga, and was introduced in the Season 2, Episode 4. She is notable for being one of the few transgender characters in the show, which is revealed in Season 5. It is also known, or heavily implied, that she is a psychopath, who has a narcissistic personality disorder and a tendency to assault people, possibly because of a violent past. Cali is incredibly intelligent, able to use her skills of charm and deception to manipulate people into doing things for her. She mostly resides in Southview, The Bhuler, along with Hayden Foster, an sociopath, who is prone to violence and anger, however, she also has an apartment in Ipswich, Honokow. In her first appearance, in the Season 2 episode "Replacements", she was posing as a new substitute teacher at West Cross High School, in an attempt to convince a student to commit something illegal on her behalf. She made advances towards Clyde Dashinsen, but quickly realized he just was interested in losing his virginity with her and turned her attention to Ralph Mareveka. Over the course of the episode, Cali grew infatuated by him, and his intelligence and perceptiveness intrigued her to the point where she began to constantly watch him, even after she'd finished a week as a substitute teacher. A reoccurring theme is how Cali stalks Ralph, and the two develop a strange relationship with each other, which varies from a close friendship, bordering on romance, to intense dislike and attempting to murder each other. Not much is known about Cali's life, except that she was born male before transitioning to female at a young age. It's not known how old Cali is, but she is likely anywhere from 19 to 23, as she mentioned she's a "couple of years older" than Ralph. It is thought she was outcast and rejected by others from a young age, further reinforcing her gender dysphoria and desensitizing her to other people. Cali recalls how she was admitted to a psychiatric hospital at 14, but managed to escape after just a week. Her family life remains a mystery, although it has been mentioned her father went to jail for aggravated assault and her mother died when she was 9. It is thought she had an abusive step-mother who mistreated her, although she "went missing" when Cali was 13. She also said she attended a public school in Southview until she was around 12, when she dropped out due to learning nothing. Hayden also acknowledges this, and says that they both left school because the teachers couldn't teach them anything. Another reason she cited was bullying, how being an effeminate boy at the time made her an easy target. It's not known the exact age she began transitioning to becoming female, but it was likely shortly after she'd left school. Cali is equal parts genius, psychopath, and malignant narcissist. She states that she felt as though she was a freak growing up, and hated her parents. In S01E01, her parents' murder is investigated by the Serious Crimes Unit. DCI John Luther quickly deduces that it was Alice who killed them, but he is unable to prove it. Alice is proud of the murders - and equally as proud for not getting caught - and views it as a sign of prestige, power and self-affirmation. Over the course of the series, Alice becomes a close friend of Luther's and one of the few people he trusts, sometimes acting as his accomplice. Their friendship is strong, despite the fact that Alice's core belief, that nothing ultimately matters, comes into direct conflict with Luther's. Cali is considered to be dangerous and incites fear into most people who meet her. Although it is never stated she is a psychopath, Cali displays all the attributes associated with being one, such as her deceptive charm, egocentric attitude, pathological lying, an absence of remorse and shallow emotions, just to name a few. She often uses this, along with her good looks, to seduce and coax males into doing illegal activity with her. It's said by Ralph that she is strangely attractive, and can see why guys would fall for her. He also remarks that her financial situation seems out-of-place, as neither her or Hayden, have jobs, yet they are both able to afford many luxurious items and expensive commodities, such as traveling with First-Class MetroCards and owning a Black Sulfain. Ralph is outspoken in expressing his distinct lack of esteem for other people and their influences, which sometimes causes his friends to be frustrated by his nihilism. He is also a junior doctor at Silverpine Reserve Hospital, in Lathrup, The Buhler, where he works in combination with attending high school. As well as this, he also was a conservative radio and public access host but has since changed his political views, and now no longer does either, but is a YouVider in his spare time, as well as hosting a Liberal news show, The Liberty Rebels. Ralph's father Darren works as a geologist in Bison and his step-mother Carolina works as saleswoman at Emilin 11, a beauty store at BlueValley Mall, Rolette . He briefly had a step-father in "Marhlen Bank Clubhouse', named Sean. However, Carolina and Darren got back together three episodes later, after Ralph lied and told the former that Sean roofied him and his sister, Cheryl. Sean was supposedly arrested, although for an reason unrelated to what Ralph said to Carolina, as about four episodes later Josh told him, Eugene and Carter that he saw him being taken away in a police car near his house when he was on the way to school that morning.